


【翻译】Cuddling Somewhere于某处相拥

by liangdeyu



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, 短甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 亚历山大很冷而且他想要抱抱，现在就要。





	【翻译】Cuddling Somewhere于某处相拥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddling Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751103) by [ishiphephaistion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphephaistion/pseuds/ishiphephaistion). 



> 无授权旧翻

“赫菲斯提安？“

“什么事？“

“你的名字源于火神，对吗？”

“是的，怎么了亚历山大？”

“呃，天气很冷。“

“是的亚历山大，天气很冷。“

“但你以火神为名，那么你能温暖我吗？“

“作为所有已知之地的君王，你甚至不能干脆点问我要个拥抱？“

赫菲斯提安从亚历山大交给他的工作中抬起头，没错，这是他交给他的工作，现在他又来干扰他，抱怨寒冷。 赫菲斯提安对他最好的朋友微笑，然后起身走来将其拥入怀中。亚历山大立刻回抱了他的朋友。

“你好暖和赫菲斯提安。”

“那就好，我能回去做你让我做的工作了吗？“

赫菲斯提安叹气道，试图退开。

“不能。“

赫菲斯提安只能大笑，任由他顽固的朋友挂在他身上， 享受他们此刻难得的时光。


End file.
